an exciting event
by Beckett2013
Summary: Castle and Beckett are once again in an exciting case off all the calls of them. She brings herself again in danger and saves her Castle
1. Rescue at the last second

Castle and Beckett had a lot of work again. They worked again on a case which was quite complicated. On this day they had twice in the same scene. Castle remembered that as the first time they were seen as something had what could possibly lead to the perpetrators. When they arrived at the scene Beckett asked Castle to pay close attention to the area and immediately know when to say something would be different than it should be. Castle was a window in the house opposite to where the blind was pulled only halfway and someone constantly sat to look outside the window. Maybe this person had already seen the perpetrator yes. While Beckett did not turn because it was pretty dark in the act, but she wanted to pursue the matter. She could not imagine that this person sat day and night in this window and looked outside. Castle thought it was worth a try. You could try the fewest times yes. So they went into the house. They had no plan and no knowledge of this building. It looked pretty deserted. The apartments were empty and there was no man in the house to hear. Blinds were not down, in one single apartment. Something is wrong here was Beckett. Castle for everything was normal here. Maybe this person was so lonely and happy here. When she opened them, no one rang. Castle and Beckett went back to the station. There they learned about the house. It looked so out more like a haunted house. No one seemed to live there. But why was the house empty? You would have to rent the apartments again. You just had to find former tenant in the house to learn more. A former tenant was found quickly. This was also willing to come to the police station and tell everything about the house The house was very mysterious place Rayn. There was obviously something that spread like wildfire. The woman said that it was always at night noises in the house, but no one would be seen in the stairwell. Only told someone up the stairs and went down. If you nachschaute but no one was there. She said it would be as if there dwelt a spirit. Morning, however, retains traces were visible on the floor and then all the tenants are from one day to the other moved out of the house. Only a tenant never moved out of the house. It seemed as if he would love this haunted house and as if he had no fear of the spirit of the staircase. But who had children and who was younger moved out of the house. The woman did not know much about the man who did not live very much in the upper floor. She had seen him only once in the stairwell. The man was about 80 years old and he did not took off two years ago with the other out of the house. Even when the owner wanted to demolish the house a year ago he did not want to move out of the house. No one really knew exactly why. Family, he seemed not to have because he'd never get a lot of visitors.

Castle was right in the apartment and had someone Beckett had thought that he once again wanted to muck around as he did so gladly.

Castle and Beckett tried rauszubekommen little more about the man. They hoped they would figure it out why the man had never left the house. This case seemed to be different than they had thought. Castle and Beckett went again to the house. They wanted to look around there again. Maybe they would even now find something that they could continue to bring. This time the door of the apartment was open. While nachschaute Castle Beckett went in the basement to the top. Beckett called reinforcement at the apartment because the door was open, but they could not wait until more people came, so she went alone to the apartment. This was the biggest mistake they could make. You should wait for at least Castle. Castle was still busy in the basement, but then decided to go up to Beckett. When he got downstairs he heard cry from above. As fast as he could, he ran upstairs to Beckett. When he walked in he saw an old man sitting dead on the chair by the window. In the room next to it was crushed Beckett. Thank God it was not much happening. Castle sat down beside her on the floor and took her in his arms. But where was the guy who had defeated them. Had to be still in the house, or he would come to meet Castle. Castle went through the whole house, but he found no one. Had some of the perpetrators took the elevator? As Rayn and Esposito came Beckett was back on his feet. While she was still a little out of it, but you did well. Castle decided to go once out of the apartment and wait outside on the forensics with her. Rayn also found that the house had a little creepy. How could anyone live here only? Beckett made his only thought about one thing, because they had to Montgomery to make a clever statement. What was going on here only? The house was like in a haunted house. Castle tried to bring for a few minutes to other thoughts. But really did not work that. What was he supposed to do? When Montgomery arrived Beckett was uncertainty in his face. Beckett Montgomery sent home. You should get some rest. It occurred to her not so easy but she did it. Castle brought her home. Two hours later she was with him at the door. She did not want to be alone. Castle and Beckett sat on the sofa and talked about his new book. Castle suddenly had an idea how they could catch the murderer of the man. Beckett could not continue working on the case. They just needed a little rest. Castle Esposito called and told him exactly what he needed to do. He did not leave you alone now Beckett. Beckett spent the night at the Castle on the sofa. She was glad that she could stay here as long as they wanted. Here she was welcome any time they felt. In the morning, Castle and Beckett went back to the station. Once there, they were taken from Esposito and Rayn up to date. Could now, work on the case further. Rayn also had some information about the old man who had never moved out of the house. He had found out that the man's wife was murdered 50 years ago there was. The killer was never caught. Beckett participated in the murder of the woman was also the murderer of the man. But why the two had to die. Esposito and Rayn had already been busy and had brought the record of the time from the archive. In the file many suspects and many witnesses were there. Even then, no one would have noticed something in the house. Beckett wanted again to the apartment. Something you had to find it there. Castle finally thought it was not a good idea because it was there ever been beaten down. But how was it Beckett went back alone to the scene. It annoyed the Castle not accompanied or he was everywhere and he was a great support for them. Beckett was in the apartment a diary. Suddenly she heard a strange noise in the stairwell. Carefully, she walked to the door. Then she saw a shadow, and the steps came closer. The smell was familiar to her. That was the odor they smelled when they were knocked down was. It seemed as if the offender had returned to the crime scene. What should she do now? Wait for reinforcements took too long, but she did not come alone against him. As the strange man he saw Beckett pulled a gun and threatened her. Had she not only came here alone? Castle would have persuaded to come with? But she was so stubborn. Then she heard a car stop. Now she was scared. Something was wrong here. Castle had gone after her. When he saw the man who threatened Beckett he took a glass bottle and knocked him down from behind. Beckett was happy. She jumped Castle around the neck. For the first time, she was glad that Castle had its own head and had driven behind her. Castle Beckett had rescued at the last second.

Castle Beckett took the hand and together they left the house. They both wanted to clear up the case of the murderer now and then to take.


	2. The old Case

Beckett, the filing of the case was concerned. You went with the dead woman murdered 50 years ago there was not from the head .. There had to have been at that time other tenants. She did not believe that time there were no witnesses. Perhaps even then the murderer lived there, because the house had known in apparently good. What no one knew was only whether he had then lived there or if he still lived there. There nobody could say exactly who could it be. This time there were many suspects as then also. It could be anyone. Beckett wondered if she still had to find the murderer of then and now a chance. In the old case, all the action was in any case as well as by current case. The killer had worked the same for both murders, but why some years passed between the modes? Something had to be the background for the deeds but what? Castle suddenly had an idea and he absolutely had to again in the basement of the house. He had seen a picture of something and that would be matrimonial still there. During his visit, but it was not to see. Castle and Beckett went along with Rayn and Esposito once again back into the house and found the time in the basement was a window through which the murderer should be entered at that time. Now the window but no longer existed, it had been bricked up, so it was no longer in the house. Beckett decided to more information about the house and the owner to obtain, because it was assumed that the owner had something to do with it. Because a stranger could not possibly know that it no longer would the window and she decided the owner again to take a closer look. And they actually found something that spoke out for him as a murderer. The man had used to love had committed burglaries and even a lot more on the Kerpholz. Castle thought it was too easy to find the perpetrator. But all spoke to the owner. Rayn Esposito and were just about to interrogate him as Beckett saw someone in a picture because they had seen it before. It was the owner's son and she wondered what he was doing on that day in the basement of the house. He was also questioned again. And indeed, he had been both murders. But why had he killed the elderly couple? This question Castle turned out to be he just wanted to put the case on file with Beckett. Beckett suddenly noticed that he could never have committed the murder in life, because his times were not correct. So the search was on to the killer. Castle wanted to find out who the real murderer, otherwise the young man had to atone for something he did not commit. But how should the two gates endured continue working on the case. But they had no proof in hand that he was not and he had also confessed that made things any easier. For a confession was what they needed and wanted to put the gates in case the files. Beckett wanted that, too, but they also wanted to see the real murderer in prison and not the wrong one. It was not so easy to complete this case. Who revealed the owner's son? One thing was clear, it knew who the murderer was and he did not want to reveal the culprit. Castle and Beckett wanted a trick out of him a name which should advance the investigation. But what happened next could only guess so far Castle and Beckett. In fact, the owner's son told them both with a name but this person had so far played no role in the investigation in the investigation. So although they knew the name of the true murderer but much further they had not come because he had not said more. It remained in his story that he was the murderer. But why he revealed this person?


	3. new investigations, new suspects

Beckett was clear the owner's son revealed someone he probably knew well. Castle was the cause of something funny and he wondered again if you simply should take a closer look at the owner. The case was solved for gates and she decided to put the files in the event the next day. So Castle and Beckett remained until nothing more could make only 14 hours. Now it was time to find the killer quickly, otherwise the case would never be solved, and the offender would walk around for a lifetime free and could not commit more acts. Castle and Beckett wanted to prevent that and so they looked at all the details about this case again to. Again and again they both read the record of the time. Rayn and Esposito tried again seek the witnesses and find other neighbors in the street, which may both murders were at home and were living in the street. But that was not so easy. Many people no longer lived in the area for a long time. They were either moved away or died. The area also had a fairly deserted and lived in the house anyway, only the older gentleman. Near the haunted house they both found a supermarket that was the way it looked at that time as to old images. Perhaps the owner was also still part of the the store had at the time. Rayn decided simply been there to ask why all the tenants were moved out of the house, because he might be able to make sense of the whole. He was lucky. The owner of the store had even then. He told Esposito and Ryan that successively extended after the death of the old lady, the tenant and the tenant had moved in the then newly pulled back after a few weeks. Finally, the apartments were empty and it lived only the older gentleman there in the haunted house. All in the street called this house haunted house. It was abandoned a few years and the owner had never let you do something about it. The supermarket owner told the two also, that the time had a different owner of the house and that the elderly gentleman had two children. He said that the children around thirty years were already old. He could not exactly say it. Of the children and another owner had never previously been mentioned. Ryan Beckett called on to tell her the news. Now the case had taken a little twist and they had only 10 hours to bring the truth to light. How should they do it bare. Castle tried something about the old owners rauszubekommen and finally found it.  
Esposito and Ryan asked now more in the neighborhood and finally found a local resident who had already lived as a child in this area. She knew the couple Müller and also knew of the murder of Mrs. Miller. Mrs. Moon, as was the neighbor knew the two children of the couple. With the daughter she had gone into a class. She had homework together every afternoon and then played. Louisa was now 35 years old and her brother Mark was 38 years old. The two siblings she had, however, already some years not seen. About the old owners they could not say anything. Ryan asked her if she had noticed something on the evening on which the man was murdered. Mrs. Moon had not noticed striking, Mr. Miller was sitting as usual at the window and looked out onto the street. He had hardly left the house after his wife was murdered. Initially, he still went to the supermarket, but after a few months he did not do more as well. He lonely in his apartment. Purchases completed a good friend of the family. But the name of the two of them could not tell because they did not know this friend. They also did not know whether he had contact with his children again. Because at the funeral had made him responsible for the death of her mother and broke contact. She said she had seen the Son times but she was not sure. She had indeed been the two a few years not seen.  
Castle and Beckett had the old owners speak in order to get more information. He was their only salvation. He knew the old tenants and knew if anyone had dispute with each other, and above all he owned the house even when the woman died. Maybe he did indeed light into darkness. Now it was time to make these quickly locate and order him to the Bureau. But by now it was well after midnight and Esposito and Ryan came back, because now no longer a man arose, and also no man was more to his phone. Only Crazy shouted to the police because they allegedly knew something. But if they were to testify they would not. Beckett said, who have heard of the murder and wanted to make only important now. So they could not use. The next morning, they managed to persuade Gates actually not the case in the files of one, in that they had received new instructions and now wanted to make sure the case to an end. Gates also wanted to know it now.  
Castle and Beckett made the old owner found and ordered him to the police station. He came and told them both a lot about the house. At that time there were several burglaries were committed and the burglar had never caught. He could also tell a lot about the tenants of the house. In the apartment that the couple had lived Müller, previously lived a man who had to sue the landlord out, because he had never paid his rent. And he told the miller and the man knew each other. Where the man lived now, he could not say, though. But he still had the name: it was called Mr. Bell. At that time he had a girlfriend, but he changed women like underwear. Castle had to laugh. Mr Bott, the old owner told me that it was because sometimes, as in the brothel. A clean out the next.  
So they were a bit come on, because Mr. Bell could be the acquaintances of Mr. Smith's purchases made. He knew the apartment and knowledgeable in the house. So he could be the murderer, but what was his motive, because that was missing.  
Is actually known of the killer or is there yet another?


	4. new evidence

Castle and Beckett tried to make the acquaintance, Mr. Bell identified. So far they did not know whether the address they had found, was still current. Although Beckett believed that Mr. Bell was still living there, but it certainly was not well. It was an older gentleman and quite a very helpful man Castle decided to times close look whether there was an indication of whether Mr. Bell was still living there or whether he was now moved. Beckett thought the idea was great because finally they had to urgently speak to can find out what had happened to their victim with the man. Many neighbors had said that he actually had no enemies and that no one could imagine that they had killed the man. Esposito found out that Mr. Bell and the victim knew each other a little longer. Castle and Beckett went on a search for the actual address of Mr. Bell. They found out that he was still living there. Castle and Beckett left immediately on the way to Mr. Bell to ask him about the victim. Mr. Bell was visibly shaken when he learned of the death of his schoolmate. He told them both that the victim Mr. Brick had gone with him to school, and since then they have contact with each other never stopped.  
"He was like a brother to me, has always helped me when I needed it. Even now. I only got back last night from vacation. And now I find out that my best friend is dead. We had before I went on vacation, for an appointment tonight to play cards. "Told Mr. Bell.  
"Sorry about that, but we urgently need to find out the will of her best friend's killer. The man of Mr. Brick has killed, has probably also then killed his wife. "Said Beckett  
"He and his wife had already decided at that time in the school that they are getting married later times. Bella Brick time went also with us in the class. They moved to the area when we arrived at 9 School year were, and the two had been inseparable ever since. "Said Mr. Brick.  
"Was there someone who was jealous of her school friends," asked Castle  
"Of course, some. Bella was a sweet girl and she was not as childish as the other girls in our class. She was something special and therefore is also in love with Bella my Jonathan. And for Bella, he was the man she was looking for. "Told Mr. Bell  
Castle and Beckett had now only to find something out about the family of Bella Brick and then maybe they could close the case soon. The old case of time would be finally completed.  
Beckett thanked Mr. Bell for the information and then they both went to the office.  
In the office they sought out the former address of Bella's parents. Beckett asked Esposito and Ryan find out that something about her family.  
While Beckett and Castle made their way to the address where Bella and her family lived at that time, Esposito found out that Bella had a big brother.  
This brother was convicted of assault.  
Near their former residence Castle and Beckett did not find out what new could help them further. They desperately needed a current address of Bella's family but the only address they had was the old woman lived in the house for a long time no more. Neighbors had told them both that the house was vacant for over ten years.  
Castle found that they could now help only the convicted brother of Bella. From there was a current address. And immediately the two made their way there. Bella's brother wanted nothing to do with the police. That was evident.  
"Edward Bernard! We need to talk with you. "Beckett called through the closed door.  
He opened the door and asked her what she wanted.  
"It's about your sister Bella. We have found a few days ago her husband dead in his apartment, he was murdered. "Said Beckett  
"And what have I to do with it? I do not care that Jonathan. I did not like him from the start. I was against that the two get married just like my father, but that's why I'll kill anybody. "Said Mr. Bernhard  
"It does say no, that they killed him. We just want to have a word with her parents, but of which we have no current address, and we thought you could help in this regard and further. "Said Beckett  
"Oh, now I will give you the current address of our parents. The death of my sister Bella then no longer goes out of my head. Since then I try to find out who she was murdered. "He said  
"If we find the killer of Jonathan, we also find the murderer of your sister. We assume that it was the same person, because Jonathan was looking for the killer of Bella and he never gave up. "Said Castle  
"Here you have the current address of my parents. I barely touch with you since I'm out of jail. Jonathan has visited me often times, even though he knew I did not particularly like him and he said to me. I'll find the killer, "Edward told  
"Jonathan did so find the killer of Bella," said Castle  
"We know that already." Said Beckett  
Castle and Beckett went to Bella's parents. Beckett hesitated for a while. Castle realized that something was wrong with her.  
"Everything okay?" He asked  
"What should not I be okay?" Said Beckett  
Castle and Beckett got out of the car and went to the home of Bella's parents.  
"Something is wrong here," said Beckett  
"What should not agree to this?" Said Castle, and then he realized it himself.  
The apartment door was open. In the hallway, everything was were searched. It looked like after a break-out, but why? Bella's parents had perhaps made also on the search for the murderer of her daughter and had come to him on the ropes? Or the parents had something to do with the murder of Bella and Jonathan.  
The apartment was empty. There was no one at home. Castle and Beckett decided to wait for Bella's parents in front of the house. If they were not at the time of the burglary at home so they would come back soon.  
Beckett, it was still not as really good that felt Castle and begged to bring home and make it more tomorrow here on it. But Beckett wanted to solve the case as soon as possible.

How will it go on? Castle and Beckett will come closer to solving the case?

**Since excited**


	5. Case enlightenedly

The two waited two hours at the House of Bella's parents. Them, it was clear that you quite surprised be, that we again investigated the death of her daughter. But to solve the new case they had to go to every note they got. The wait had been worth it. Bellas parents came home, and when they saw that you broke up, she wanted to call the police immediately. At the moment, rose Castle and Beckett out of her car and went.

"Can I help you?" asked Bella's father

"Yes, we come from the NYPD and have a few questions for you. The man of her daughter was murdered in his apartment. During the investigation we encountered on the file of your daughter and looked at closer look the case. " said Beckett

"Believe us that our daughter's death was not an accident?" asked Bella's mother

"we believe, just like you, that it was an accident. We think it was murder. Bella's husband was murdered in his own apartment. " said Castle

Bellas parents told Castle and Beckett, that she had kept much of the man of her daughter at the beginning, but over the years they met better him and liked him gladly. The two had also someone under suspicion.

"Sophia Bright, is the ex-girlfriend of Bella's husband. She fought all the time to him. It was at that time already brutal and had shot Bella. " Bella's father said

"so she had at that time already a gun. "With which she could have killed anytime someone, if the did not what she wanted. " Beckett said

"then she has probably killed Bella to win him back. But he did not want them back and then she has him years later murdered. "Castle

"I think so and I hope that we can now find Sophia Bright. "said Beckett" you can find front Sophia in the pub on the corner of this street, as it remains mostly all day on. " Bella's father said

"Thank you, then we go there right now. "said Beckett Castle and Beckett followed the tip, which they had received from Bella's father. It proved correct, she was there. Sophia Bright on Jonathan appealed to Beckett and Castle.

"I want to know anything more about this guy. " Sophia Beckett yelled at.

"He was murdered in his own apartment and we believe that they've killed Bella as well as Jonathan," Beckett said

"I haven't seen him for over a month, but now. I think I have a suspicion there. My brother would everything make for me ,"Sophia said

"Kill even a man?"asked Beckett

"Yes currently lives with me and he may at any time at my gun. "said Sophia

" where are brother you now? " Beckett asked

"with me at home. "said Sophia

Sophia,, Beckett and Castle drove her brother to Sophia's apartment in the hope to meet Michael because. And actually, they found him there and he admitted immediately that he had killed Bella at that time to help his sister. He said Beckett and castle that Jonathan had found out that he had killed Bella and points out he was going to him and shot him.

Beckett arrested Michael. Sophia was shocked that he had done that. She never wanted to kill someone to get back only their great love.

The case was resolved and all in the 12th precinct were satisfied with their work. Esposito wanted to celebrate the conclusion of something else and also Ryan and Castle were for a beer after work, but Beckett wanted to put only home and get in bed and sleep. Castle understood them, because she not was fine really.


End file.
